swcrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabine Wren
Sabine Wren is a human female Mandalorian Warrior and revolutionary leader during the early rebellion against the Galactic Empire. Her artistry during the rebellion inspired the symbol of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, and her claim over the ancient Mandalorian weapon known as the Darksaber made her a symbol to Clan Wren and the hopes of freeing her people's homeworld of Mandalore from the rule of the Empire. Prior to becoming a rebel, Wren was a cadet at the Imperial Academy of Mandalore. She built weapons she believed would be used for peace but were instead used against her family and her people. Wracked with guilt, Wren left Mandalore and was branded a traitor by the Empire and her mother, Ursa Wren, leader of the clan. Wren worked as a bounty hunter alongside her friend Ketsu Onyo before being recruited by Captain Hera Syndulla and the Jedi Kanan Jarrus to join their rebel crew aboard the starship Ghost. Together, the crew fought against the Empire and used Wren's art as a symbol of hope. They became part of a larger rebel movement, with Wren's work continuing to inspire the fledgling rebellion. In 1975, while hunting down the former Sith Lord and Mandalorian ruler Maul, Wren discovered the Darksaber on Dathomir. She initially wanted nothing to do with it, but Jarrus and Fenn Rau, a Mandalorian Protector of Concord Dawn who joined the rebellion, convinced her to wield it so she could unite the Mandalorian people and bring them into the rebellion. Wren returned to her family and convinced them of the Empire's treachery, helping to kill Gar Saxon, the Imperial Viceroy of Mandalore, in the process. After aiding her family in the Mandalorian civil war, Sabine returned to aid the Rebel Alliance's struggle against the Empire. 2018 In 2018, Sabine was hired by Jai Kell to paint a picture of Ezra Bridger and his New Spectres following Operation Lothal Freedom. She would make two versions of the painting, giving one to Kell and sending the other one to Ezra along with a message regarding what had happened to the rest of the Original Spectres following the Battle of Endor. Moving to Earth A few months after Operation Lothal Freedom, Sabine traveled to Earth where she visited with Ezra and his crew in New York City before deciding to stay. Sabine took part in rescuing Ezra from agents of Grinta the Hutt on Onyx and rescuing hostages of a hijacked Amreican Spaceways flight from Black Sun agents on Nar Shaddaa. In September, she began work as a substitute teacher for Ezra and quickly won over the students with her artwork prompting school principal Reggie Dobbs to hire her as his new art teacher after his previous one was arrested when Ezra resumed teaching himself. Keeping Sabine on staff also satisfied Tevin Felth who wanted a guard on Ezra fearing a second kidnapping, but agreed that Sabine and Chopper were less disruptive to Dobbs' school then a garrison of Stormtroopers. Around this tine, Sabine and Ezra encountered Darius Carpenter's mother and one of her boyfriends who had tried to intimidate Ezra with threats of violence after during a parent-teacher conference after Ezra had asked a question regarding the cause of an injury to Darius that Sabine had pointed out to him. Although Ezra stopped Sabine from shooting the boyfriend, she however was able to pass the boyfriend's name onto Felth who sent a squad of Stormtroopers to arrest the boyfriend for outstanding warrants as well as a new charge of threatening bodily harm on Ezra. A few months later, she confronted gang members who were attempting to kill Ezra, Darius, and Bronx A.D.A. Trey Johnson in various incidents which resulted in the arrests or deaths of the gang members. In June 2019 as the school year closed, Sabine found herself in a fight with a substitute math teacher who was related to Lothal's former Governor Arihnda Pryce after Darius informer her and Ezra that Pryce was shaking down and stealing from students. When Sabine confronted Pryce, Pryce attacked Sabine until Ezra, Reggie, and Jamal Wilkins among others arrived with Jamal filing assault and robbery charges against Pryce and Dobbs saying he'd see to it that Pryce was fired with Dobbs further adding that he'd rather have teachers like Ezra, Sabine, and Phillip Tate then teachers like Pryce. After that, she traveled to Lothal along with Ezra, Chopper, and Darius who was now a member of the Spectres to retrieve the rest of her belongings. She would later have an encounter with Hondo Ohnaka who was trying to sell questionable computers to Dobbs. As the 2019-2020 School Year began, Sabine was informed by Ezra about the First Order beginning construction of their own Death Star. She also dealt with a number of incidents involving graffiti at the school that had been applied by both students and local gang members. Category:Humans Category:Spectres Category:Educators